1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of joining and to a method of fabricating an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of joining a flexible layer and a support by using metal therebetween and to a method of fabricating an OLED display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible flat panel display devices, e.g., an OLED display device, refer to display devices that may bend to a certain extent by applying a predetermined tension, thereby adjusting a viewing angle. Flexible flat panel display devices may include stationary or portable devices, e.g., devices in arm-bands, wallets, notebook computers, and so forth.
A conventional flexible flat panel display device may include a flexible substrate. During fabrication of the conventional flexible flat panel display device, a support may be attached to the flexible substrate via an organic adhesive to control the flexible substrate. The organic adhesive between the flexible substrate and the support, however, may cause contamination during the manufacturing process of the flexible flat panel display device, e.g., contamination of a process chamber, so processing time may be increased due to required cleaning, e.g., of the contaminated process chamber. In addition, use of the organic adhesive may limit a process temperature to about 300° C. or less. Further, uniform application of the organic adhesive between the flexible substrate and the support may be difficult, so the flexible substrate and the support may not be uniformly adhered to each other.